Teridax
| makuta_mask= (antes)| makuta_tools= (antes), (como ), (como )| makuta_status=Vivo| makuta_pron=Teh-RI-dacks| prod_number=8593| }} Teridax, el Makuta de Metru Nui, también conocido como El Makuta o Makuta, es un ser sumamente poderoso que fue, a lo sumo, en parte responsable de casi todo el mal que ha ocurrido en el BIONICLE universo. Él entró en existencia muy temprano en la historia Matoran, y se convirtió en un miembro de la Hermandad de Makuta. Él condujo con éxito un golpe contra el líder anterior e hizo la Hermandad en una maléfica organización. Después de este logro, Teridax causado la caída de Metru Nui, emitir en el Gran Espíritu Mata Nui un gran sueño, y ha causado él a entrar en un coma de él infectar con un virus. Después de esto, se fue a la isla de Mata Nui para hostigar a los Matoran de la isla de manera que no es ni volverá a Metru Nui. Ha sido derrotado en combate en muchas ocasiones, la más reciente de las cuales es su caída a la Barraki. Antes de que este había sido dado por muerto tras una pelea con Takanuva, pero sobrevivió en forma de Antidermis. Cuando su Antidermis contenedor fue destruida por Axonn, Teridax seguido a los Toa Inika para Mahri Nui. Más tarde, se encontró el cuerpo de una Maxilos guardia robot de La Gruta y que poseía. El cuerpo de Maxilos ha sido destruido, y él se fue a Karda Nui y, cuando el gran espíritu fue despertado por los Toa Nuva y el Toa Ignika, se apoderó del cuerpo de Mata Nui, enviando a la conciencia de éste dentro de la Kanohi Ignika hacia al espacio. Ahora, en el titánico cuerpo robado, es dueño y señor del Universo Matoran, creando el caos e imponiendo su dictadura. Biografía Inicios Después de la creación de la Hermandad de Makuta,Teridax entró con esfuerzo a la Hermandad.Era el más confiable teniente del anterior líder de la Hermandad Miserix.Como todo makuta creó y modifico especies rahi,así llegó a crear un rahi llamado Water wraith. Él reunio un poderoso ejercito para evitar que La liga de los Seis Reinos conquistara el Universo Matoran.Después los embosco y, después de la batalla fue a ver a los Barraki.Ellos se ofrecieron a dar sus ejércitos a la Hermandad y juntos derrocar a Mata Nui.Teridax rechazo su petición y preparo su ejecución.Al monmento aparece Botar,y apesar de los reclamos de Teridax fueron llevados los seis Barraki a La Gruta.Aunque fue influenciado para derrocar a Mata Nui y empezó a desarrolar planes.Cuando empezó la Matoran Guerra Cívl y fue mandado a detenerla.Despué Miserix mando a cada makuta a proteger y estudiar regiones del universo,como premio fue asignado a Metru Nui. Con el conocimiento adquirido por Mutran de Tren Krom,llamó a los makuta para decir de su plan para derrocar a Mata Nui,Miserix no estuvo de acuerdo,pero los makuta apoyaron a Teridax,y tomando el puesto de nuevo líder de la Hermandad ordeno a Krika y Spiriah a mata a Miserix.Sin embargo Krika solo lo encarcelo sin decircelo a Teridax. Después debido a la evolución de los makuta ordenó a los Nynrah Fantasmas a modificar la armadura de los makuta.Con el poder de la Hermandad empezó a esclavizar a los Matoran y con ayuda de Kojol robó el Avohkii,la Máscara de la Luz.Los Toa Hagah(los guardaespaldas de Teridax) descubrieron ésto y se revelaron contra la Hermandad. Teridax quedo debilitado y aunque los Toa fueron transformados en Rahaga por Roodaka escaparon con el Avohkii.Debido a que varios Cazadores Oscuros,una gran organisación de ellos "Cazadores Bounty" vigilaron la base cuando los Toa invadieron no pudieron los detener, Teridax quiso matar a los Dark Hunters,pero el líder de los Cazadores Oscuros,Sombrío no lo permitio y los Cazadores Oscuros fueron sacados de la base. Poco despúes de ésto Teridax enveneno al Gran Espíritu Mata Nui con un virus especializado que causa efecto en 300 años. Metru Nui Cuando Mata Nui fue de aproximadamente un año y medio de caer en la inconsciencia, Teridax secuestrado Turaga Dume, el líder de Metru Nui, y, haciéndose pasar por Dume, comenzó el envío de los Toa que vigilado a la ciudad cerca del mar puertas a partir de la cual nunca volvió .Para ayudar en esto, contrató a tres Cazadores Oscuros: Nidhiki y Krekka ayudaría dentro de la ciudad, mientras que el Cazador "Eliminador" se quedaría fuera y matar a los Toa enviado a cerrar las puertas. Asimismo, señaló en un depredador de aves mascota Nivawk llamado a actuar como un espía. Finalmente, sólo quedo un Toa, Lhikan. "Dume" también pidió a la ciudad al mejor forjador de máscaras, Vakama, para tratar de hacer una máscara de tiempo que le ayudaría en sus planes. "Dume" que creó la planta Morbuzak y puesto en libertad en las afueras de Ta-Metru. Dume]]Después de la Morbuzakh planta se desencadenó a conducir a los Matoran de la ciudad centro, Lhikan comenzaron a llegar a sospechar y decidió que ya era hora de elegir Matoran de convertirse en nuevo Toa. Teridax sutilmente tratado de influir en esta decisión a fin de que se elija Lhikan Toa que no sería capaz de detenerlo,influenciado por lo que el Teridax Toa elegidos fueron los destinados a triunfar.Entonces envio a los Dark Hunter,Nidiki y Krekka a tomarlo prisionero. .Sin embargo Lhikan ya había entregado las Toa Stones a seis Matoran. Teridax manipulo a seis Matoran los cuales serian los Toa Metru.Pero no sabía que Mata Nui había cambiado las estrellas y que ellos no eran los destinados a ser Toa. Si bien estos nuevos Toa Metru - que incluía Vakama - fueron capaces de destruir el Morbuzakh y recuperar los Grandes Discos, Teridax pasó adelante y tuvo la ciudad llena de Vahki, las autoridades de Metru Nui, continuando con el trabajo que el Morbuzakh había comenzado:el secuestro del Matoran y su colocarlos en esferas que borran su memoria, lo que permite Teridax suponer que los "salvo" de su prisión y proclamarse como su salvador y rey.En el momento en el Toa Metru descubierto su trama, e ido a enfrentarlo al Coliseo con Lhikan, ahora Turaga. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y toda la población de Metru Nui se había puesto en las esferas. Y lo que es peor, Mata Nui finalmente había caído en coma, con lo que provoco el Gran Cataclismo. El Toa trató de escapar de la ciudad con algunas esferas en un Vahki Transporte, con la intención de regresar por el resto, y Vakama forjo el Vahi"la máscara del tiempo",con los Grandes Discos. Pero Teridax dio caza; reforzar su poder de absorción de Nidhiki, Krekka, y Nivawk en su cuerpo (dandoles muerte en el proceso).Teridax utiluiza entonces sus poderes para levantar el agua y derribar el Vahki Transporte, las Esferas Matoran cayeron y los Toa nadaeron para dejarlas en tirra.Mientras los Toa rescataban las esferas, Vakama decide hacer frente él solo y trató de utilizar el Vahi que él había hecho contra él; Teridax ha impresionado que él era capaz de hacer un Vahi y le ofreció un puesto en su Hermandad y como parte de su esencia, pero Vakama se negó. Lamentablemente, la inexperiencia Vakama llevó a ambos quedar atrapados en la máscara que estaba en tiempo lento. Teridax habían disparado un ineludible, mortal explosión cuando Lhikan,saltó en el camino y tomó la peor parte de la explosión de Vakama, y él murió antes de la herida. Inspirados por el sacrificio de Lhikan, Vakama comenzó con Teridax un verdadero reto, y con la ayuda de los demás Toa Metru, Teridax fue sellado en una prisión de protohacero ,Krekka y Nivawk]] Este no fue el fin de Teridax, no obstante. Hubo una cosa que podría destruir la protodermis prisión, y que fue el elemental de los poderes del Toa Metru. Él deja vagar su mente, y llegaron finalmente a Roodaka, virrey de las Visorak Horda, y Sidorak, rey de los Visorak. Él les ordenó tomar el control de Metru Nui, y le dijo a Roodaka en secreto para liberarlo de su prisión. La Horda Visorak se hizo cargo de Metru Nui fácilmente, y Roodaka tuvo una pequeña piedra de la protodermis prisión. A continuación, le colocaron en su armadura. Los Toa Metru regresó a Metru Nui para tomar el resto de los Matoran de Mata Nui, pero fueron overconfident y fueron mutados en Toa Hordika de Visorak Veneno. Roodaka logró convencer a Vakama a unirse a su lado, y el otro Toa, con Keetongu y los Rahaga, atacaron el Coliseo. En el garantizar la batalla, Sidorak resultó muerto y Vakama fue devuelto a sus amigos. No sólo eso, sino la Visorak recibieron la orden de dispersar por Vakama. No todos se perdió, por Roodaka convencido de la Toa Hordika a su huelga con sus poderes elementales. Todos sus Rhotuka se puso en contacto con la piedra, y Teridax es liberado. También utilizó su sombra a mano telepuerto Roodaka de distancia. Keetongu used his healing powers to restore the Toa Metru to their original state, and the Toa left the island with the remaining Matoran. Keetongu utilizó sus poderes curativos para restablecer los Toa Metru a su estado original, y el Toa dejó la isla con el resto de Matoran. Con los Matoran pasado y la dispersión de Visorak, Teridax había un tema resto de la izquierda para tomar de Metru Nui, y que fue el Vahi. Se realizaron búsquedas en la Gran Barrera de ella, sino que encontró Vakama. Él decidió crear una ilusión en torno a Vakama para engañar a él en revelar la Vahi. La ilusión que figura como Vakama Matoran, y los Matoran que sabía la ubicación de los Grandes Discos como Toa. Teridax también encubierta por él mismo como Turaga Lhikan, Vakama y engañados en el trabajo en equipo con un Visorak que apareció como Nokama. Vakama llegaron finalmente a la base Teridax en Po-Metru donde Vakama tuvo una visión de Krakua, un futuro de Toa de Ondas Sonicas. Esta visión lo convenció de que la ilusión era falsa, y cuando llegó Teridax como Lhikan, disparó contra un Kanoka disco a Nokama. Que causó la visión hasta el final. Teridax y Vakama se enteró de que la máscara del tiempo se han adoptado por Voporak, que estaba trabajando para los Cazadores Oscuros. Héroe y villano hizo una alianza para salvar la Vahi, hasta que fue de las manos de los Cazadores Oscuros. Colgante Sombrío, el líder de los Cazadores Oscuroros que había llegado a Metru Nui para investigar la desaparición de Nidhiki y Krekka, que trató de recuperar la Vahi de él. Aunque Vakama entró en el Gran Templo de hacer batalla con el guardaespaldas de Sombrío, Sentrakh, Teridax luchado con Keetongu, que había percibido su presencia y después de él vinieron a destruir él. Por desgracia, los poderosos Rahi no pudo derrotar a Teridax, y habría sido asesinado por él había Vakama la batalla no causó una explosión que golpeó Teridax de distancia. Teridax antes había otros asuntos que tratar, como cuando Sombrío llegó con el Vahi y Voporak. Los dos aspirantes a dictadores argumentó, Vakama y tomó ventaja de la animosidad entre ellos a señalar Teridax la nueva apariencia a Sombrío Reconociendo las partes de Nidhiki y Krekka en Teridax, Sombrío declarado la guerra a la Hermandad de Makuta en venganza. En la siguiente batalla, Sombrío que se utiliza su ojo para cortar vigas de las alas de Teridax del cuerpo. La Hermandad de Makuta líder discapacitados Voporak haciendo lo inconsciente a través de la asfixia, entonces dominado a Sombrío y lo arrojaron a Voporak, le causan a la edad rápidamente. Durante la batalla, Vakama robaron la Vahi, y voló a las ruinas del Gran Horno, valiéndose de su disco de lanzamiento. Teridax abrió su ejercicio, pero una vez que atrapados a él, se encontraba en una situación difícil. Vakama amenazó con destruir la Vahi menos Teridax de acuerdo que le permita salir con el Vahi y no atacar el Matoran. Si el Vahi fue destruido, todo el tiempo pondría fin; Teridax no dejando más alternativa que de acuerdo a los Matoran dejar solo durante un año. Vakama de acuerdo, y Teridax teletransporto a Vakama a la isla de Mata Nui. Poco después, Teridax fuera de Mata Nui para enfrentar Icarax, que han optado por rebelarse contra la Hermandad y hacerse cargo de los Matoran en su universo propio. Teridax dejar Icarax ganar la parte superior, dejando el ataque Makuta él continuamente durante horas. Sin embargo, una vez se convirtió en Icarax demasiado agotado para continuar, Teridax represalias por primera a el ejercito de Manas de Icarax contra él y, a continuación, atacando violentamente a sí mismo. Después de la batalla, Teridax optó por dejar que Icarax vivir porque aún es necesario su capacidad pero lo amenazo diciendo que en un año, mil años o diezmil años se aburria de el y en ese momento su armadura no seria mas que fierros oxidados y retorcidos, tras lo cual regresó a Mangaia a la espera de la llegada de los Toa Mata. Mata Nui Cuando Makuta regresó a Mata Nui despues del año de paz que prometio a Vakama vio que los toa metru entregaron sus poderes para liberar a los matoran, utilizo kraata para infectar las kanohi de los rahi para evitar que los matoran retornaran a metru nui. Pero los Toa Mata llegaron y Teridax intento convencerlos que era un oponente debil transformandoce en matoran al ver que no daba resultado se convirtio en su forma de vortice pero los toa lo vencieron Luego libero a las hordas Bohrok y a las hermanas Barahg para recuperarse pero los Toa Mata volvieron a ganar la batalla y se convirtieron en Toa Nuva. Por eso se vengó liberando a los Bohrok-kal con el plan de volver a despertar a las Bahrag, y los Toa Nuva volvieron a ganar con la ayuda de la kanohi Vahi. como Teridax ya se habia recuperado estuvo listo para enfrentarse a los toa de nuevo. esta ves enviaria a "sus hijos" los rahkshi para recuperar la mascara de la luz. El Reino En la dimencion alternativa de el reino puesto que matoro no se sacrifico para salvar a Mata nui Teridax se vio obligado a encontrar a una nueva armadura, y ataco a Icarax y se poseciono de su armadura, lleno de venganza comenzo a absorbaer a sus hermanos y se volvio la criatura mas temible asta que se encontro con los toa Tanma, Matoro, y Takanuva. En un breve momento mato al toa de la luz Tanma, e intento absorver a Matoro pero ya que su espiritu es mas fuerte el lo mato desde adentro. Espejo Oscuro en esta otra dimencion Teridax fue atacado por el imperio toa y le robaron su kanohi y la reemplazo con una hau, se encontraron con Takanuva, Dume y takua, el estaba acompañado por los ultimos Makuta de esa dimencion, Krika y Kojol ayudaron en la batalla contra Tuyed, Teridax creo un gran relampago para matar a otros toa. Enlaces externos Instrucciones de Montaje de Teridax Category:Personajes Category:Oscuridad Category:Sombras Category:Hermandad de Makuta Category:Makuta